Yin & Yang
by Manga Albina
Summary: Cornelius procura um novo estagiário, alguém para lhe ajudar com seus projetos e parece ter achado a garota perfeita. O que será que Wilbur Robinson pensa disso?


Yin & Yang

Ela parou na porta, ainda arfante por ter corrido. Recompôs-se, arrumou o cabelo, aprumou as pastas junto ao peito e bateu levemente na porta.

- Entre – empurrou a porta suavemente e ela fez aquele barulho de pistão pneumático.

- Desculpe o atraso, eu perdi a hora e ainda sua secretária me avisou agora que foi adiantada e... – a garota falava muito rápido, quase sem parar para respirar.

- Calma, calma, jovem, está tudo bem – o homem loiro sentado à mesa se levantou e foi até ela, pondo a mão em seus ombros – É que eu tive uma folga, por isso adiantei, mas não se preocupe...

- Sim, Sr. Robinson – a moça, uma loira de longos cabelos ondulados e olhos verdes, se sentou e começaram a entrevista.

- Bem, Srta... – ele olhou a ficha sobre a mesa – MontClaire, por que quer esse estágio?

- Adoro robótica e mecânica em geral, além de ter terminado minha pós-graduação na semana passada...

- Quantos anos a Srta tem? – olhou perplexo por sobre os óculos

- Dezoito

- Mas como...?

- Eu pulei o 2º Grau e fechei a faculdade com 15 anos, assim como...

- Eu... Eu sei – sorriu

Ela sorriu envergonhada e continuaram a conversa.

A cada minuto ele se impressionava mais com a garota e como ela era promissora.

Talvez desse certo, talvez fosse ela.

- Bem, Srta MontClaire, acho que por hoje é só – ela lhe lançou um olhar esperançoso e o homem sorriu - O que acha de começar amanhã?

A garota ficou em choque por alguns segundos e depois lhe sorriu.

- Gostaria que passasse uma semana em minha casa – continuou – Facilitará todo o processo de adaptação, claro se não se importar.

- Sim senhor.

- Já deve saber onde é minha casa, não? – ela assentiu – Então ficaria encantado que fosse jantar comigo e com minha família.

Ela agradeceu repetidas vezes e saiu desajeitada com um sorriso.

O homem recostou na poltrona e também sorriu.

- É, vai dar certo.

"_"_"

As 7h da noite, todos da família Robinson estavam sentados à mesa, com exceção de Cornelius, ainda no trabalho.

- Carl, que horas Cornelius vem? – perguntou uma bela morena sentada a direita de ponta

- Não sei Franny, ele não me avisou nada – o robô puxou folhas de sua boca – Não há nenhum recado dele aqui.

A porta se abriu e todos olharam para ela.

- Boa noite família – o homem loiro, de cabelos espetados, entrou, beijou Franny rapidamente e apoiou as duas mãos na cadeira da ponta – Gostaria de lhes apresentar minha nova estagiária.

- Outra não – resmungou um garoto, ao lado de Franny, baixinho.

- Quieto Wilbur, seu pai não terminou – sussurrou a mulher de volta.

- Sim mãe... – revirou os olhos com descaso, mas quando mirou a loira na porta ficou estático.

- Bem, essa é Elizabeth MontClaire e ela vai passar um tempo aqui com a gente.

- Olá Elizabeth! Sou Franny, esposa de Cornelius – se adiantou a morena, levantando-se para abraçar a recém-chegada.

Depois se seguiu uma extensa apresentação de toda a família a qual, passados cinco minutos, nem se lembrava mais dos nomes... A não ser o dele... Wilbur, sentado à sua frente, do lado da mãe.

- Elizabeth, né? – perguntou ele, fazendo-a ruborizar por estar falando com ela – E aí? Por que quer fazer estágio com meu pai?

- Admiro muito o Sr. Robinson, adoro a área e preciso do emprego para ajudar minha mãe.

- Ah claro, mas quantos anos você tem? – ele lhe sorriu de lado, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha.

- WILBUR! – sua mãe lhe repreendeu

- Calma mãe, foi só uma pergunta inocente – ele piscou para Elizabeth – Mas quanto à minha pergunta...

- Dezoito – estava quase pensando em esconder o rosto no prato já vazio.

- Olha! Um ano a menos que eu só...

- Wilbur, pare de constranger a moça e leve-a ao quarto de hóspedes para se instalar – disse Cornelius ao filho, rindo pelo canto da boca enquanto acabava de comer.

Ambos se levantaram e a loira seguiu o garoto pelos corredores da casa.

- Bem, esse é o seu quarto – abriu a porta e parou ao lado desta – Se precisar de mim, estarei na porta da frente – apontou a porta atrás dela, à sua frente – Pode chamar quando quiser – piscou de novo e foi para seu quarto.

A garota ainda ficou estática por alguns minutos analisando a porta fechada do garoto, até colocarem a mão em seu ombro e fazê-la virar.

- Oh, desculpe querida – Franny riu e levou os olhos da porta do quarto do filho até a moça – Só queria garantir que Wilbur ia fazer o serviço direito. É interessante que de todos os quartos de hóspedes da casa, ele tenha trazido você até este...

A loira só corou e baixou os olhos, mirando o chão.

- Não ligue para as coisas que ele diz, ele é muito espontâneo e um pouco malandro (N/A: Um pouco? XD) – ao piscar, Elizabeth percebeu a semelhança entre o garoto e sua mãe – Acho melhor dormir agora, Cornelius costuma começar bem cedo.

"_"_"

Bateram na porta, mas nem esperaram resposta, e já foram entrando.

- Desculpe entrar, mas meu pai pediu para ver se estava acordada – Wilbur entrou e viu a loira na escrivaninha, do lado da cama, escrevendo – Elizabeth?

- Oi? –ela se virou – Ah Olá Wilbur – riu sem graça – Eu já vou descer.

- Eu espero – ele se sentou e ficou olhando-a.

A garota tentou terminar os papéis que havia pego para adiantar, mas sentir os olhos dele queimarem suas costas a deixava nervosa.

Fechou a pasta e encostou a um canto da mesa.

- Não vou conseguir terminar – resmungou o mais inaudível possível e se levantou – Vamos descer, termino isso depois.

Ele sorriu e ambos seguiram até a sala de refeições.

- Bom dia Elizabeth! – "cantou" Franny passando pelos dois ao chegar da cozinha – Espero que Wilbur não tenha acordado você – disse olhando feio para o filho.

- Não Sra. Robinson...

- Franny, querida – sorriu.

- Ah, claro – sorriu de volta, meio constrangida – Estava vendo uns projetos do Sr Robinson. Tive idéias que talvez possam ajudar.

- Que maravilhoso, querida, mas agora vamos tomar um bom café da manhã para dar reforço ao trabalho – ela guiou os dois até a mesa onde Cornelius já estava – Amor, Elizabeth já está trabalhando em suas idéias... Isso não é ótimo?

- Mesmo? – ela assentiu rubra – Bom saber que quer começar cedo, mas hoje vou focar mais na rotina da empresa, depois no processo criativo das invenções.

- Sim, Sr Robinson.

- Sem Sr, Elizabeth, faz eu me sentir muito velho – riu

- Á vá – sussurrou o filho revirando os olhos e rindo, que acabou por levar uma cotovelada de sua mãe – Ai, ai! Ok, pai, mas e eu? Quando vou começar na empresa?

- Depois, filho. Tenho de focar primeiro em Elizabeth. Além do que sua função será só administrativa, pois você sabe tão bem quanto eu que você não gosta do ramo científico.

O garoto só revirou os olhos e se pôs a comer.

Franny só olhou de canto de olho para o filho e riu levemente. O filho que ela conhecia tão bem, com essa vontade repentina de trabalhar? Suspeito...

Demoraram pouco e Cornelius e Elizabeth saíram, deixando Franny e Wilbur a sós na mesa.

- Wilbur – chamou a atenção do garoto que mirava distraidamente a porta por onde os outros haviam saído – O que achou de Elizabeth?

Ele engasgou com o suco e começou a tossir violentamente.

- Bem... Eu... Achei ela legal, por quê?

- Nada, só estive vendo os olhares que lança para ela – a mulher sorriu de lado.

- Eu não... – tentou se justificar o garoto, falhando miseravelmente.

- Por favor, Wilbur – ela o olhou pelo canto do olho e sorriu – Sou sua mãe...

- E é o que torna essa conversa mais estranha – ele abaixou a cabeça para que a mãe não visse que estava vermelho

- Se quer saber, acho que os dois formam um belo casal, tanto visualmente quanto em personalidade.

- Somos completamente diferentes... – o moreno tentou argumentar para dissuadir a mãe da idéia, mas não conseguiu esconder o quanto gostara do comentário dela.

- Como eu e seu pai – ela piscou, levou a xícara de café à boca e levantou.

Antes de sair, deu dois tapinhas no ombro do filho e sorriu.

Franny tinha razão, ele era como ela e Elizabeth como o pai dele, pensou, extremamente diferentes, mas davam certo.

"_"_"

Ainda era cedo para jantar e a garota não tinha mais nada para fazer.

Cornelius havia ido a uma reunião e a havia deixado para trabalhar na organização de uns projetos na garagem.

Liz tentou fazer o mais devagar possível para não ter de sair de lá tão cedo, mas sua própria natureza era extremamente organizada e pôs uns 300 projetos deixados de lado em ordem por utilidade do mesmo. E durante todo esse tempo não conseguiu deixar de pensar em dois lindos olhos castanhos.

Parou com o projeto de uma caneta automática na mão e ficou mirando o nada, só pensando.

BAM!

Ela se virou para a origem do barulho onde ouviu vozes também.

- Isso não vai dar certo, Wil!

- Carl, pare de ser chato. Você nunca vai confiar em mim? – ela enrijeceu ao ouvir a voz DELE vindo em sua direção com o robô.

- Quando você deixar de ser criança, Wilbur! Pegar o novo carro voador do seu pai que é um PROTÓTIPO é idiotice, mas você não consegue ver!

- O que pode dar errado? – houve uma pausa onde, com certeza, Carl olhava com repreensão – Basta achar a chave...

A loira olhou um chaveiro na parede em que havia a chave do protótipo, a tomou rapidamente e ia subir quando uma mão agarrou seu braço.

- Com licença, mas vou precisar disso – falou o moreno com uma voz doce, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Nada disso! Sr Robinson nem terminou de testar o carro, pode dar algum problema e acontecer algo ruim.

- Eu disse – resmungou Carl revirando os olhos metálicos.

- Você está preocupada comigo, Liz? – o garoto se aproximou mais, puxando-a para si.

- E-eu... Eu... Não! Claro que não! – exclamou com veemência, mas vermelha – Estou preocupada com o carro! E não me chame de Liz!

- Ah, você está sim preocupada comigo – sorriu malicioso para ela - E se me der a chave podemos sair juntos. O que acha?

Por um momento ficou em choque, mas se recompôs, se soltou e foi marchando até a porta. Antes de sair se virou.

- Nada disso Wilbur Robinson! Você não vai estragar o trabalho de seu pai e eu não vou sair com você! – saiu tempestuosa e bateu a porta ao passar

O moreno ficou em choque por longos minutos.

No início, Carl também, mas depois começou a rir descontroladamente da cara do amigo.

- Finalmente Wilbur! Alguém além da sua mãe que dê um jeito em você – o robô pôs a mão em seu ombro e se apoiava nele de tanto rir – Eu não levava muita fé nela, mas agora eu gostei!

Wilbur retirou a mão do amigo com raiva.

- Quieto Carl! – cruzou os braços com raiva, fazendo o robô rir mais ainda – Eu vou dar um jeito nessa garota... Ninguém recusa Wilbur Robinson.

A garota em seu quarto, embrenhada em mil papéis, não conseguia esquecer o que se passara na garagem.

Tomou a chave nas mãos e ficou mirando-a.

Como o garoto podia ser tão abusado? Ficou possessa, mas depois teve arrepios ao lembrar-se da sensação de tê-lo tão perto de si.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca sentiu nada parecido.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

**Quando eu era jovem eu vi meu pai chorar e amaldiçoar o vento**

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it_

**Ele quebrou seu coração e eu vi ele tentar consertá-lo**

_And my mamma swore she would never let herself forget_

**E minha mãe jurou nunca deixar-se esquecer**

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love _

**E aquele foi o dia que eu prometi que não cantaria sobre amor **

_If it does not exist, But darling..._

**Se ele não existe, mas querido...**

Nunca soube o que era amor, pois seus pais se separaram há muito tempo e sempre acreditou que o amor não existisse de verdade.

_You are the only exception_

**Você é a única exceção**

Encostou a cabeça na mesa e bateu levemente algumas vezes.

Por quê? Por que tinha que ter essas sensações?

Tinha de se concentrar em seu trabalho, nesse estágio, mas quem disse que ela conseguia?

Ouviu a porta e ela virou para ver Wilbur (Justo ele!) por a cabeça pelo vão da porta.

- Você vem? Jantar...

- Ah claro... – se levantou e seguiu o garoto no mais absoluto silêncio

Por um segundo achou que ele tivesse esquecido toda a situação da garagem.

Pobre iludida...

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

**Talvez eu saiba que em algum lugar do fundo da minha alma o amor nunca dura**

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face_

**E nós teremos de achar outra forma de fazer isso sozinhos ou manter a cabeça erguida**

_And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance_

**E eu sempre vivi assim, mantendo uma distância confortável**

_And up until now I swored to myself that I'm content with loneliness,_

**E até agora eu jurei para mim mesma que sou feliz com a solidão**

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk but…_

**Por que nada disso nunca valeu o risco, mas...**

Ele a jogou na parede, mantendo-a ali.

- Me solte, Wilbur!

- Por que deveria? – ele riu de leve

- Não brinque comigo Wilbur Robinson! Você já deve ter percebido que eu não tenho paciência... – Tentou ficar brava, mas não conseguia se concentrar com os arrepios subindo a espinha.

- Pode aprender... – se aproximou para beijá-la

O que ia fazer? Cada vez mais perto...

Ela virou o rosto fazendo o garoto beijá-la na bochecha.

Com a distração causada pela confusão do moreno, ela se desvencilhou dele e foi rápido para a sala de jantar, onde ele não poderia fazer nada.

Ao entrar, percebeu-a cheia, com toda a família presente. Depois sentiu o garoto esbarrar em suas costas.

- Entrem, entrem... Chegaram na hora... – Franny os conduziu à mesa

- Muito trabalho com os projetos, Elizabeth? – perguntou Cornelius sorrindo

- Na verdade não, não tinha mais o que fazer depois e comecei a olhar alguns deles. Tive idéias de como fazê-los funcionar.

- Ótimo, mas é hora de pensar em festa – a garota olhou a dona da casa com cara de interrogação – Decidi organizar uma festa para comemorar o aniversário da empresa no fim de semana. Me agradaria muito sua presença, assim poderia fazer companhia para Wilbur também – a loira olhou para o garoto que sorriu

Sentiu borboletas no estômago

- Será um prazer – respondeu com um sorriso apreensivo

- Maravilhoso! Poderá convidar seus pais também – sorriu a mulher – Sabe como é, Wilbur não vai conseguir ficar no meio de tantos adultos, será excelente ter uma companhia mais agradável do que burocratas e cientistas.

Diante da frase da mãe, Wilbur sorriu, mas de um jeito maroto, pensando em como a loira seria uma excelente companhia.

Ela só corou e durante todo o jantar o viu sorrindo para o nada. Se perguntava por que estaria tão feliz.

_You are the only exception_

**Você é a única exceção**

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's front of me here_

**Eu tenho um bom controle da realidade, mas não posso deixar o que está na minha frente**

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,_

**Eu sei que você vai partir pela manhã, quando você acordar**

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

**Deixe-me alguma prova de que não é um sonho**

Depois do jantar, ela saiu andando pelos corredores em direção ao seu quarto.

- Ei Liz! – parou, suspirou fundo e se virou para Wilbur – Eu não entendo...

- O que Wilbur? – perguntou temerosa, não se importando nem mais com o apelido pelo qual a chamou.

- Por que você foge!

- Olha, eu tenho muito com o que me preocupar, não tenho tempo para relacionamentos...

- Mas e se for especial? – por incrível que pareça, ele corou um pouco.

- Você acha que é? – perguntou ela entre sarcasmo e curiosidade, mas ficou estática quando ele tomou sua mão com doçura.

- Não consigo para de pensar em você.

- Wilbur... – antes que terminasse, ele a beijou.

Foi lento e calmo, mas durou pouco, pois ela se soltou e correu para o quarto.

"_"_"

- Elizabeth? – a loira se virou para o homem que vinha

- Ah! Sr. Robinson, me desculpe por andar pela casa a noite, mas eu não conseguia dormir e pensei que talvez um copo d'água melhorasse, mas...

- Calma, calma! Sem problemas… Também gosto de andar a noite, ainda mais quando tenho problemas com a Franny – ela corou e ia retrucar, mas ele a parou – Sim, percebi o que ocorre entre você e Wilbur.

- Sr Robinson, se tiver algum problema, tudo bem, eu disse mesmo ao Wilbur que não daria certo...

- Eu acharia bom – ele sorriu diante da cara de perplexidade dela – Vai por ele na linha... Desde o momento que entrou na minha sala no primeiro dia, eu vi que era especial – sorriu - Provavelmente ainda vou descobrir o quanto mais.

- Mas Sr Robinson, não posso me distrair do meu trabalho e...

- Você vai aprender que, depois de um tempo, inventar todas essas coisas não faz sentido se não pensar em por quem você o faria, Elizabeth – ele sorriu – Pense nisso e saiba que adoraria vê-los juntos - saiu com um copo de água, de volta a seu quarto.

Ela só pensou no que ele disse, sorriu e voltou ao quarto depois de um tempo.

_You are the only exception_

**Você é a única exceção**

_And I'm on my way to believing  
><em>**E eu estou no caminho de acreditar.**

"_"_"

- Mãe! – a loira abraçou a mãe, sorridente.

- Lizzie! Como vai o estágio, querida? – a senhora, loira também, sorriu.

- Muito bem... Venha conhecer o Sr Robinson – a garota levou-a até o chefe – Sr Robinson, esta é minha mãe, Dorothy.

- Muito prazer, esta é minha esposa Franny – o homem cumprimentou-a e mostrou a esposa.

- Prazer, Sra. MontClaire, sua filha é um encanto e uma excelente profissional – cumprimentou a morena sorrindo.

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso.

Após conversarem um pouco, a senhora foi se sentar com a família.

A festa era no jardim sob a luz de grandes luminárias de papel colorido, ao som da banda de sapos de Franny e em meio aos grandes arbustos esculpidos.

Ao se sentarem à mesa, a garota acabou ficando ao lado de Wilbur que lhe sorriu.

- Não vai me apresentar sua mãe? – ele se inclinou para falar em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar.

- Claro – falou entre dentes e se virou para a mulher loira – Mãe, esse é Wilbur Robinson, filho de Cornelius e Franny.

- Wilbur, hãm? – a mulher sorriu – Lizzie falou muito de você.

- Jura? – ele sorriu e olhou pelo canto do olho a garota se encolher na cadeira vermelha.

As luzes suavizaram e um foco foi direto para o palco onde Cornelius subiu para fazer um discurso.

Elizabeth não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma das palavras do chefe. Só conseguia olhar de esguelha o garoto a seu lado que sorria e de vez em quando olhava pra ela também.

Cornelius desceu sob aplausos e a moça acompanhou voltando do transe. Depois começaram a tocar músicas para as pessoas dançarem.

Franny arrastou o marido para a pista, mesmo a muito custo, todos da mesa da família também foram com seus pares e na mesa só sobraram ela, a mãe e Wilbur.

_Debe ser el perfume que usas o el agua con la que te bañas_

**Deve ser o perfume que usa ou a água com que toma banho**

_Pero cada cosita que haces a mí me parece una hazaña_

**Mas cada coisinha que faz me parece uma façanha**

- Me concede o prazer dessa dança? – ela se vira surpresa para Wilbur de pé a seu lado lhe estendendo a mão com uma reverência

- Ah... Eu... Não sei dançar – fez uma careta, procurando uma fuga.

- Elizabeth! Como dizer isso logo você que fez tantas aulas de dança? – riu a mãe do outro lado.

Ele tomou a mão dela, puxou-a e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não vai fugir de mim... – assim, a arrastou pra pista.

_Me besaste esa noche cual si fuera el único día de tu boca_

**Me beijou essa noite como se fosse o último dia de sua boca**

_Cada vez que me acuerdo yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca_

**Cada vez que me lembro sinto o coração pesado como uma rocha**

_Son tus ojos marrones con esa veta verdosa_

**São seus olhos castanhos com essa veia saltada**

_Es tu cara de niño y esa risa nerviosa_

**É sua cara de garoto e esse riso nervoso**

Corou ao ouvir a música que tocava e se lembrar da veze que ele a beijou.

- Por favor, Wilbur, me deixa voltar pra mesa... – implorou

- Nada disso, além do mais é só uma dança... – riu travesso – Pra alguém que fez aulas está muito lenta...

- Está me desafiando? – cerrou os olhos.

Ao levantar o rosto em sua direção, viu o quão perto estava e como ele era um palmo mais alto que ela, mesmo de salto, ficou na ponta dos pés para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Talvez... – ele sorriu maroto

- Então é bom que VOCÊ saiba dançar – ela rodopiou em volta dele e começaram a fazer passos mais elaborados.

Alguns dos casais dançando pararam para ver os dois naquela disputa de quem era o melhor.

_I'm addicted to you porque es un vicio tu piel_

**Estou viciada em você por que é um vício sua pele**

_Baby I'm addicted to you quiero que te dejes querer_

**Baby, estou viciada em você, quero que te deixes querer**

Ele sorriu ouvindo a letra e ela só fez uma careta, mas não pode deixar de pensar que era uma verdade. Afinal já estava viciada nele.

_Por el puro places de flotar ahora si me llevó la corriente_

**Pelo puro prazer de flutuar agora me levou a corrente**

_Ya no puedo dormir ni comer como hace la gente decente_

**Já não posso dormir nem comer como faz as pessoas decentes**

_Tu recuerdo ha quedado asi como un broche prendido a mi almohada_

**Sua lembrança ficou como um broche em meu travesseiro**

_Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez no te acuerdas de nada_

**E você em troca tem memória de peixe e não se lembra de nada**

Ela não podia mais negar, realmente estava apaixonada por Wilbur Robinson!

Assim como a música ela já não conseguia comer e nem dormir sem pensar nele... Como se estivesse preso em sua pele.

Olhou em seus olhos e viu o sentimento que flutuava neles. Adoração, carinho e talvez amor. Realmente seus olhos conseguiram levá-la a loucura.

_Son tus manos de hombre, el olor de tu espalda_

**São suas mãos de homem, o cheiro de suas costas**

_Lo que no tiene nombre lo logró tu mirada_

**O que não tem nome você conseguiu com o olhar**

_I'm addicted to you porque es un vicio tu piel_

**Estou viciada em você por que é um vício sua pele**

_Baby I'm addicted to you quiero que te dejes querer_

**Baby, estou viciada em você, quero que te deixes querer**

A música parou.

Ele se curvou sobre ela, levando-a junto, segurando com a mão direita sua perna esquerda e com a mão esquerda, sua cintura. Ela se segurava a ele abraçando-lhe pelo pescoço

- Magnífico! – eles voltaram seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo, para Franny que parara do lado deles – Realmente magnífico!

O casal se endireitou e pode perceber aplausos assim como da mulher ao lado deles.

- Onde aprenderam a dançar assim? – os olhos da mulher brilhavam

- Ah... Eu fiz algumas aulas... – comentou Liz encabulada, baixando a cabeça.

- Vocês ensaiaram isso desde quando?

- Não ensaiamos – respondeu Wilbur sorrindo

- Não acredito! Jura? Que maravilhoso par vocês fazem! – e Franny mais uma vez se derreteu em elogios assim como Cornelius e Dorothy que apareceram ali também.

Elizabeth precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, tinha de achar um jeito de sair dali.

- Eu... Hãm... Preciso beber alguma coisa – disse a loira tentando se esquivar – Dançar me deu sede.

Esgueirou-se pelo meio das pessoas o mais incólume possível, mas seu caminho não era as mesas de bebidas e sim a casa.

Já ia respirar aliviada por passar pela porta quando mãos a tomaram pela cintura, empurraram-na para uma sala escura e a única luz que vinha da porta sumiu quando esta foi fechada.

Ia perguntar quem era, mas percebeu o perfume familiar e se deixou apreciá-lo antes de dar uma bronca no garoto que a seguira.

- Agora você é só minha – ele disse, e, por estar tão rente a ele, pode senti-lo sorrir de lado.

- Wilbur... – suspirou suave em seu ouvido. Com satisfação pode conferir que o moreno se arrepiara inteiro – Temos que conversar primeiro.

Meio ressabido, ele a soltou e foi ligar as luzes.

Às claras, sentiu os olhos dele sobre ela.

- Não tinha tido tempo, diante de toda essa confusão, de perceber o quanto você está linda... Mesmo que você seja linda sempre. – ele riu levemente vendo-a corar, linda naquele vestido verde até o joelho e de alças.

- Wilbur, por favor... –deixou-se cair em uma poltrona perto, meio mole, meio extasiada para manter suas pernas firmes – Não podemos ficar assim.

- Assim como? – levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, levemente irônico.

- Assim! Nesse chove e não molha!

- Não é por culpa minha – cruzou os braços.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu quero pensar! Tem tanta coisa, meu trabalho, minha mãe e... Wilbur! Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você – confessou derrotada, só que vê-lo sorrir, daquela forma que ela não sabia definir, lhe deu um ânimo para continuar – Gostaria que desse certo, mas meu trabalho é importante... Além do que nós somos tão diferentes, isso jamais daria certo e...

- Nunca disse que seu trabalho não era importante – ele se aproximou da moça e se ajoelhou perto dela, ficando no mesmo nível de seus olhos. Olhos esmeralda, levemente turvos pelas lágrimas contidas – Eu sei que você está confusa e que você tem medo. Não entendo muito bem o que se passa na sua cabeça, afinal, cabeça de mulher é fogo - ela sorriu lacrimosa, mas mesmo assim já o deixou mais leve - Só peço que confie em mim... Não tem problema sermos diferentes, olhe meus pais! E tem toda aquela coisa de Yin e Yang – abanou as mãos com descaso - Quem sabe eu possa ser o cara da sua vida.

- Oh Wil...

- Shh - colocou o indicador sobre seus lábios – Deixe-me terminar – sorriu –Por que... Eu sei que você é a mulher da minha vida – corou um pouco ao dizer aquilo.

Diante de tais palavras, tão doces, a loira perdeu a fala, vertendo as lágrimas que rolaram sobre sua face.

Wilbur só observava a garota emudecida, á espera de uma resposta ou qualquer reação sobre o que ele falara.

Esperou e a resposta não veio.

Começou a se levantar quando sentiu as mãos dela sobre seu pulso. Logo ela estava na mesma altura de seus olhos.

A garota jogou os braços por seu pescoço e o beijou como nunca havia feito antes.

Ele sorriu por entre os lábios dela.

"_"_"

**Cinco anos depois...**

Ansioso, nervoso, aflito, desesperado, angustiado. Todas as palavras que podiam definir seu estado de espírito atual.

Como ela podia deixá-lo para fora do quarto!

Wilbur deu mais algumas voltas pela sala, em volta do sofá onde o pai lia um jornal.

- Wilbur, quer parar quieto? Vai fazer um furo no chão – comentou o pai por trás do jornal aberto

- Eu sei, mas a Liz não quer me deixar entrar! Estou a duas horas tentando me desculpar, mas ela não me deixa sequer entrar! – caiu no sofá ao lado do pai.

- Quem mandou esquecer o aniversário dela? – debochou

- Você não é o tipo de pessoa que pode dizer alguma coisa Cornelius Robinson – o loiro ao ouvir a voz da esposa atrás de si, em tom debochado, cobriu ainda mais o rosto com o jornal para esconder a vermelhidão – Wilbur, não adianta ficar aqui... Se você quer mesmo falar com ela, é bom dar um jeito de entrar nesse quarto, apesar de eu duvidar que você o consiga pela porta.

O filho pulou do sofá com um sorriso de esperança.

- É isso! Obrigado mãe! – beijou-lhe a face rapidamente e correu para fora.

Franny olhou o filho sair correndo para a garagem, provavelmente em busca de algum carro voador para entrar pela janela (ou algo assim) e riu.

- Qual o motivo do riso? – Cornelius abaixou o jornal

- Eles me lembram de outro casal – piscou

O marido riu.

- Como nós ou mesmo eles, sermos tão diferentes e darmos certo? – perguntou ele, tomando a mão da esposa e puxando-a para se sentar a seu lado.

- Yin e Yang – riu ela e o beijou.

N/A: Olá gente o/ Finalmente né? Muita gente esperava que eu postasse alguma coisa desde que eu apaguei a antiga fic minha de Harry Potter - Lily/Tiago (Wild Cattys)... Isso lógico pra quem me conhece ;DD

Mas tenho certeza que ninguém esperava que a primeira fic que eu fosse postar seria de Família do Futuro não é? Mas vejam isso como algo bom, por que pode ser que venham outras mais rápido...

Sobre essa fic... *-* Ficou linda não é? Comentem aqui em baixo *aponta para o submit* Tem duas músicas maras que são The Oly Exception – Paramore e Addicted to You – Shakira.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrever...

Beijos e espero que a próxima fic que eu poste seja finalmente uma de HP ;DD

MaNgA aLbInA – 01/04/11

N/A: Olá Gente! Faz tanto tempo que eu não vinha aqui!

Pois é, por algum motivo que eu nem sei, decidi reler minhas fics, talvez na esperança de tirar idéias novas, e vejam só! Quilos e quilos de erros!

Alguns erros gramaticais eu entendo, afinal ¬¬ Word não é lá essas coisas, mas eu acho que a FF detonou minha formatação de texto! Grrr que raivaaa! Ai lá fui eu arrumar.

Mexi em algumas coisas, embora a história seja a mesma...

Quero agradecer à Regi san *-* obrigada pelo comentário! E aos outros, que tal olhar ali em baixo e me deixar um? *olhinhos do gato do Shrek* Por Favoooooor!

Obrigada e voltem sempre ;DD

MaNgA aLbInA – 21/01/13


End file.
